While the above-identified ground position controller and method of my related applications provides for automatic generating, formatting, displaying and recording of seismic information (including next-in-time sensor and source array geographic locations), additional operational problems remain.
E.g., as the source-detector array is undergoing advancement along the line of survey, modification to the input parameters (of the ground position controller) must occur where the operations of the controller are interlocked with changes in switch matrix length of a conventional rollalong switch. (The latter switch of course is employed to disconnectably connect recording circuitry to different (but contiguous) sets of detectors, i.e., an "active" array, from among a plurality of detectors positioned along the line of survey.)